


50 Drabbles of McKirk

by Live



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 50 Sentences, And by sentences I mean paragraphs, Angst, Codependency, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live/pseuds/Live
Summary: From the moment they met they've been inseparable, here is a few moments they've shared over the years...





	

1- Contemporary

The Enterprise was filled with the youngest and greatest minds of Starfleet. Jim adores each and every member of his crew. From Spock and his miscomprehension of most of humanities functions to Uhura and her badass attitude. From Scotty and his chaotic genius to Chekov and his naïve intelligence. From Sulu and his foolhardy bravery to just about every crew member’s loyalty. He adores them all. But, if the Captain was to be biased one crew member was by far the best. Jim adored Bones. His cynicism, his golden heart, his vast knowledge of all medical. God… even his purposeful heavy handedness with a hypo. Jim adores it all. He’s so lucky to be their contemporary.

2- Sun

Jim was the sun. And if Bones was to label himself… he was a plant. Probably a milk thistle. Something that wasn’t too pretty, looked prickly, but was ultimately healthier for a person. The milk thistle also thrived off the sun. Bones imagines his plant would reach for the sun, greedy for all it provided, but never getting closer. And the sun? It stayed stationary. Bones doesn’t know if the sun notices the reaching or not, but it wouldn’t be able to do anything either way, so Bones hopes for ignorance. He’s always been great at running from his problems, even if it’s something he needs.

3- Painless

Nothing in this world is painless. Life taught Jim that from the very beginning and carried that lesson over to every moment of his existence. It’s why Jim is eager to jump into bed with his best friend. It’s going to hurt. He’s not sure who, or why or even when. He just knows it’s going to hurt one of them eventually and it may not have been worth it, but Jim is thrilled at the idea. Life needs to teach him the same lesson, a couple hundred times, if it wants Jim to stop hurting himself.

4- Whale

There’s a lot that transfers over to Jim from the mind meld with Spock Prime. Bones curses to hell and back about it, but Jim doesn’t mind too much. He gets to see the other version of himself around his Dad. Gets to see the other him flirting with a disgruntled Bones. It’s pleasant and what Jim’s always wanted so he doesn’t mind watching a version of himself be happy… Though there’s also a memory of a Whale… He doesn’t know what that’s about…

5- Blurt

Because I love you, you moron! That was the grand declaration of love Jim had blurted to Bones. He still gets a migraine thinking on what a ridiculous way to go about it. Announcing you love your best friend when he’s angry with you is the worst idea. Bones had taken a step back, said he couldn’t have that conversation this very second and had walked off. Jim was left heavy hearted until Bones had come back a few seconds later to reassure him he felt the same way.

6- District

Jim was always vocal in the fact that he loved Bones’ accent, so if anyone asked what Jim loved the most about Bones it wasn’t a surprise to hear the answer as “his accent”. What was a surprise was Bones returning the sentiment. He enjoyed the softer, smokier tones of Jim’s accent. The plus side of growing up in different parts of the Country.

7- Absurdly

Bones ranted and raged. It was ridiculous! A sentiment Jim could agree with. The two of them had to get married on an alien planet, because the alien race believed only bonded pairs or family could touch each other. And though it was absurd… Jim was a little happy that he had been caught placing a soothing hand on Bones’ arm.

8- Duck

It was a simple command yelled at Bones. A command Jim had decided Bones hadn’t followed well enough seeing as Bones ended up face first on the floor with a twelve pound man pressed against his back and phaser fire going off overhead. The two of them scrambled up, physically helping each other avoid the oncoming attack as only a voiced command wasn’t enough.

9- Ideal

Jim doesn’t believe in no win situations. It makes his relationship with Bones all the more interesting, because Bones does believe in them. He deals in ends and deaths and hopeless situations, but when Jim dies, Bones brings him back. It was a moment where their ideals had switched. Jim seeing no other way had sacrificed himself and Bones seeing no alternative but Jim being alive. Jim likes to think he’s effected Bones for the better.

10- Everyday

It’s been a long time since Leonard had been happy. The end of his marriage had been messy and he had no reason to smile. Admittedly entering Starfleet had not been a smart idea for someone with a fear of Space and flying. And sometimes Bones wonders if he’d put himself through his own personal hell on purpose, a way to needlessly punish himself on his divorce. If that was the case he had failed spectacularly. Because, Starfleet had given him Jim, and Jim never fails to put a smile on his face every day.

11- Grind

All Jim wants to do is grind his hips against the Doctor’s. He’s drunk (more like tipsy) and his arm is draped around Bones’ shoulder as Bones makes sure he gets home safe like a good friend. Friend… Jim wants more. He wants to bury his face into Bones’ neck, overwhelm himself with the smell of Bones, and bruise his hips as he digs his fingers in a little too tight. He wants it so bad. But, he knows Bones doesn’t want him. Knows Bones is jaded to romance. So, he keeps his hands above the waist, always aware of where he places his hands and for how long- God he wants to kiss Bones.

12- Abomination

Sometimes being a doctor is hard. The job requires a lot of qualifications, it’s a job where you have to accept that not everyone was going to live. It’s a job that although high in stress is made all the more stressful in that it deals in people. Abomination was probably the worst insult thrown Bones’ way, made all the worse by Jim being present. Jim had always been fine with people insulting him, but he couldn’t stand it when those he cares for were insulted. So Bones had to apologise for Jim straight after being insulted. He could see how he was an abomination after that bit of mayhem.

13- Snail

The worst thing about being allergic to everything fun was that Jim more often than not ended up in medical. The best thing about dating the best doctor in the fleet was that his allergies made it so they got to spend more time together. Even if it was hours of just checking what had actually set him off this time (it was the snails).

14- Felon

Jim, genius level delinquent, has the guts to call Bones a felon. Admittedly it’s as a joke. And it’s meant to make Bones feel better about the many regulations Bones ignored to bring back Jim. But, it makes it worse, because it’s a reminder of what Bones did, of what Bone is willing to do for Jim. Maybe he is a criminal.

15- Applause

Jim used to do this for the applause. Used to embarrass himself in front of everyone, used to do ridiculous things for the love of strangers. Now he does ridiculous things to put a smile on Bones face and it’s not like Bones asks it of him; there’s never an expectation like strangers have. He does it, because he wants to!

16- Armour

Bones has armour. If you asked anyone they’ll tell you it’s a flimsy façade of grump to hide a squishy centre. But Bones knows better. The grumpiness, the gooey centre are just two different parts of his personality, that’s just Bones being Bones. The armour was around his heart, to shield him after having Jocelyn destroy it. Jim knows this. Jim finds a way to fix that shattered heart and give him better, stronger armour and Bones couldn’t be more thankful, after all he’s never loved anyone as much as he loves Jim.

17- Begging

Jim is not above begging. If that’s how he got multiple tries for the Kobayashi maru, then so be it. If that’s how Jim scores a date for an important diplomacy meeting, he’s just glad of who his date is. And if he had to beg that date to wear the stuffy parade uniforms, well Bones did always fill it out well.

18- Fort

Fort McCoy… They named a Fort after him. It makes him groan and Jim grin. Jim has plans for the two of them in the Fort that Bones isn’t sure if he’ll agree with or not yet. But what he can’t understand is why name a Fort after someone’s medical achievements?

19- Fancy

Jim can do fancy! He can swoop Bones off his feet! Dress up in a tux, take him to an expensive restaurant! It just… doesn’t feel comfortable. He likes seeing Bones casual and relaxed, he’s more than used to seeing him in uniform and he prefers him out of it. Jocelyn might flaunt the lavish dates she went on with Bones when they were married, but as Jim reminds himself, who actually remained married to Bones?

20- Glandular

Glandular fever… Of course that’s what Jim’s contracted. The Captain is confined to his room, not that he’d get far with how weak he’s feeling at the moment. The only visitors he’s allowed is Bones (he’s Jim’s doctor of course he’s allowed access) and Spock (because of course Vulcans can’t contract it). Whenever Jim’s throat gives him a moments peace he likes to point out that Glandular fever was called the kissing disease a couple centuries ago. Unluckily for Jim, Bones is a good doctor who can ignore his patient’s poor attempts at flirting.

21- Fierce

Jim can be fierce. It rarely happens, but push him enough and he will not hold back. So torturing Bones? An easy way to push him overboard. He’s shot those responsible and is carrying Bones to safety without a moment’s hesitation. He wishes he could have shot those men dead. He should probably have Spock carry Bones… He tightens his grip, his face enough to scatter anyone foolhardy enough to get in his way. He needs to protect Bones. It has to be him!

22- Dumb

Bones will not speak. To speak would be to give up information on his crew… his family. He can deal with torture, he knows torture victims don’t always come out the same way they went in, but Bones knows he’ll regret giving any information away. He thinks of blond hair, blue eyes and a cocksure smile. He hopes it’s enough to make him brave.

23- Anatomy

Bones might know the human (and other races) anatomy better, but Jim can appreciate it more! He loves the way Bones’ shoulder blades moves under his flesh as he stretches; like a dolphin breaking the surface desperate for air (though Jim’s the one breathless when he watches Bones stretch). Or the way Jim worships the deep V that leads to Bones prized jewels (which Jim is more than happy to polish).

24- Diametric

It was Spock that brought it up (because of course it was Spock, especially with the awkward phrasing), but Jim and Bones views were in diametric contradiction to each other. Their views contradict each other. Bones can see what Spock means (not that he’s going to be telling anyone that), but he’d disagree (of course he would). But Bones would point out the two of them just wanted everyone safe, but the different skills make it so they do so in varying ways. Jim will use himself as a shield and Bones will use his knowledge to stitch them back together.

25- Demonstration

If there was one thing Kirk had never feared it was giving a demonstration. Whether it was a practical one in class or some exploration of the sexual kind. What he’s recently discovered is he definitely enjoys demonstrating what a great boyfriend he’d be for Bones.

26- Hand

Jim said he had the steadiest hands on the ship (he liked to claim Bones had the steadiest hands in the galaxy). That’s not the case now. Seeing Jim in front of him… Dead. He can’t help but shake, can’t help but break. His hands can’t remain steady without Jim there…

27- Eventual

The situation they’ve let themselves fall into is eventually going to cause one of them great grief. Bones can’t do anything without Jim and Jim can’t do anything without Bones. They’re too co-dependent now. And Jim knows, he just knows it’s going to hurt one of them. One day Bones won’t find a miracle cure or one day Jim will be too far away to shield Bones and the other will have to mourn. They’ll try denying the truth, but eventually they’ll have to face it…

28- Factual

Spock and Jim’s “legendary” friendship was really an elaborate plan to irritate Bones. They goaded each other on (and yes clearly a Vulcan can be goaded on Spock)! They toyed with the line of legality! And, they had the gull to lie about it all! It drove Bones mad how many times they only gave enough “factual” information to avoid medical attention and not enough for Bones to actually help them. Vulcans can’t lie? My ass!

29- Mutation

Dealing with scientific mutations is just another day in the fleet. What is not another day in the fleet is being unable to save Bones from it (though if Jim was being honest the amount of times the two of them get separate on important missions is pretty damn high)! So Jim has to wait and watch and it kills him, but he can’t break down. His crew are around and he has to be strong, even when some crew members, like Uhura, give him concerned glances.

30- Loneliness

There’s a loneliness in the two of them. Bones from his divorce, Jim from his childhood. Bones thinks that’s why they gravitate together. Bones, because of his need to fix and Jim, because of his instincts. Bones had never been happier for them.

31- Correlation

Spock’s always about statistics (and Jim swears he secretly enjoys embarrassing his friends) so he announces for everyone in the mess hall that Jim’s increased health correlates to his dating Bones. That the Doctor makes Jim eat healthier, that the Doctor ensures Jim avoids getting ill and that the easy accessible sex has led to a happier Jim. Jim blushes at the amount of wolf whistles he receives and groans at the sight of a vindictive doctor.

32- Disclosure

Bones feels brittle. He brought Jim back to life two weeks ago and Bones feels like he’ll break every time he sees Jim. He barely keeps it together though Jim doesn’t comment on it. And that adds to the sense of betrayal Bones feels. And he does feel betrayed. Their relationship started on full disclosures, they let each other know the mess they were getting involved in. But at the end? Jim had closed Bones from his final moments… And now? Their relationship suddenly felt like it was filled with lies.

33- Ebony

Since Jim has noticed his infatuation with Bones, he’s noticed a lot of people he’s been sleeping with have dark hair. He finds comfort in hiding his face in the dark locks and imagining he’s with someone else. He has to stop when he starts moaning Bones’ name instead of whoever he’s with. He has to stop sleeping around completely when he realises he’s completely smitten with Bones.

34- Grump

Bones is a grumpy person. No matter how many times Jim says it’s to hide a soft centre and no matter how many times Jim say it’s one of Bones’ most endearing qualities, he’s a grumpy person (and he’s proud of it).

35- Exit

Jim can exit any situation with Bones. Bones knows the insecurities, knows the troubled past of one James Tiberius Kirk, so Bones knows Jim can’t always handle life. If Jim wants to call quits on date night Bones will agree, Jim wants to put some distance between them Bones will agree, if Jim wants to avoid a medical Bones won’t let him, but he’ll keep whatever Jim wants hidden a secret. Thankfully Jim hasn’t felt the need to break up with Bones, because he’s not sure his heart can handle it if Bones just agrees to it.

36- Gradient

Christine started this stupid game to get Bones to wax poetic. She started it by asking Bones what colour he’d associate with himself and it was just grey and then she asked what colour he identified with Jim. And… Well there’s a whole array of colours. Yellows and golds and blues and reds and he’s the full gradient of the sky. And he’s not meant to be a romantic sap (ask Jocelyn), but Christine is good at getting him to express it (especially in front of Jim).

37- Attitude

The only constant in Jim’s life is one bit of criticism: he doesn’t have the attitude for this. It’s always phrased differently. Sometimes as a statement like: Jim Kirk has a problem with authority. Sometimes it’s a question: can you take anything serious? And sometimes its spread as rumours like Jim has never been in a serious relationship. It brings Jim a spike of fear of what people will say to him about Bones. He wants to be what Bones wants and needs.

38- Frogs

Bones is unhappy (when isn’t he?), but right now he’s infuriated. Frogs. They’re riding frogs. The slimy beast, pulls back before its limbs fly forward. Bones catches himself on Jim, wraps his arms around the idiot tight as Jim laughs at their latest discovery. Oh, how he hates exploration!

39- Humid

Jim can’t deal with humidity. The sun tends to burn his flesh (though thankfully that also means he gets to experience the joy of Bones’ hand all over him). Bones on the other hand flourishes under the sun. His natural climate hotter than Jim is used to, but it is worth it to see Bones comfortable.

40- God sent

Bones doesn’t believe in any religious beliefs, but the term God sent is something he can relate to. He relates it to every time he looks at his best friend, his Captain and lover. Jim was too good to be true. He accepted Bones when he was a mess, actually going out of his way to befriend Bones. He continued to do the most impossible things all in the name of discovery and the protection of others. And he somehow made Bones think that he himself was some God sent gift.

41- Power

Jim is in a position of power. It’s something he’s always conscious of. What if someone thinks they can’t say no to him, because he’s their Captain. Consent is incredibly important to Jim. So thank God Bones is CMO and is more likely than not to override a command Jim makes, because Jim loves Bones. Loves him with all the heart he has left and he’s just glad he’s fallen for someone he can actually be with.

42- Stage

Let’s set the stage! The scenery is futurist, it’s in Space, it’s on a ship. With me so far? So, the characters? Well there’s the daring Captain (who is a deeply caring individual), there’s the first officer (who is infuriatingly intelligent), the communications officer (who is beautiful, deadly and just perfect), the navigator (who is tragically young), the helmsman (who is brave and skilled), the engineer (who is a little bit mad, but ingeniously so) and the Doctor (who above all else is always too late). So you can understand the Doctor’s surprise when the Captain falls in love with him above all these amazing individuals. Hopefully he won’t be too late for once…

43- Wise

Jim knows. He’s smart in all the ways that count and all the ways that don’t. He understands things more than people realise he does. So he never understands how Bones does it. How the man can continue to surprise him even though they’ve known each other for so long. He just happily chalks it up to Bones being wiser than him (though Bones will deny it).

44- Hour

It doesn’t matter what hour it is, it doesn’t matter how respected he is, James Tiberius Kirk always finds a way to turn up at Bones’ place bleeding. Through the academy Jim would go to Bones after every stupid bar fight he got into, more often than not waking Bones in the middle of the night. When they became the Enterprise’s crew Jim would still rather go to Bones’ room than the med bay, leaving Bones’ once again with no rest. And now there at Yorktown when Jim was meant to treat him for breakfast, he instead turned up at his door with a split lip. That morning all Bones got was a headache from listening to Jim’s explanation, work on his day off and a grumpy stomach at having to eat toast from his own replicator again.

45- Abnormal

Jim’s obsession with Bones is abnormal. Jim’s always had this problem, when something interests him he needs to know everything about it. It’s why he has multiple Degrees, Maters and PhDs, but those obsessions can be brushed off as eccentric. His obsession with Bones? Can be seen as kind of creepy. He doesn’t tell anyone, but he hacks into data, researchers Bones’ greatest medical achievements (which is all of them) and asks Bones what he can’t discover himself. Jim could probably write a better biography on Bones than Bones can.

46- Military

Starfleet isn’t meant to be military. Bones shouldn’t need to know how to fire off a phaser. Jim insists though. Jim makes Bones take every class on self-defence and weapons that he can. His schedule makes Bones think he’s on the warpath and not a doctor, but Jim is insistent on things that matter to him and Bones’ protection is currently Jim’s propriety.

47- Appearance

Jim gets jealous. It shouldn’t surprise anyone, least of all Jim, but it does. Jim knows he’s attractive and he knows Bones is attractive, but most people ignore Bones for Jim. Jim likes this, it means he gets to keep Bones for himself (the attention never hurts as well). But, now… now they’re on an important mission and the princess keeps flirting with Bones and Jim can’t focus on anything, but Bones. And if he goes over to Bones every free moment he gets, well no one pays him any attention… Well not until he shoves his tongue down Bones’ throat.

48- Dimension

Other dimensions and parallel worlds cause them a lot of problems. The most infamous is what was dubbed Mirror world. The other Kirk was a terrifying demon. He ruled over his ship with an iron fist, but had a surprising soft spot for McCoys. Even when the man tried to kill off Bones’ crew he didn’t shoot at Bones. Bones wonders if Jim and he are close in every world…

49- Subway

When they’re on Earth Jim likes to take the subway. It shocks a lot of people, Jim is all about the future, born among the stars. But, Jim adores the past, he loves learning about the past as well as the future. Bones knows this and is more than willing to spend a day reading (Goddamn actual paperback books) and sailing on the subway with Jim.

50- Filament

It’s just one tiny filament that’s keeping them alive. One tiny little wire. Bones knew Space was nothing but death and silence, knew going to Space was like putting one foot in the grave, and he’d wonder why he’s up here… But, the reason is right next to him. Jim Kirk… And if that wire breaks… Well this isn’t the worse death he’s imagined. Actually he can’t imagine a death better than dying next to the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tennants_midnight_wolf for proofreading this story for me!
> 
> Creative criticism is always welcome!


End file.
